


Show me who you really are

by Valentine96



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Glee References, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Glee, Love, Texting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine96/pseuds/Valentine96
Summary: Rachel gets fed up and ends up on dating website. She texts a girl called Lucy unaware its Quinn.Quinn knows its Rachel.Will try to post new chapter every few days.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83
Collections: RachelxQuinn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this another new fic ive been working on thought it would be something differnet for me. I dont own glee or characters just big fan and love faberry
> 
> Please enjoy :)

FRIDAY MORNING

Rachel walks down the halls of McKinley high. Shes tired and fed up. Shes been feeling down recently. She has some friends but she doesnt have the one and shes feeling the effects of loneliness. She lets her thoughts swim in her head.

Rachel POV  
Ah im sick of being single! Its driving me insane, why does no one want to be with me!? Yes i can be annoying and maybe i talk too much but thats not just who I am! Im a hopeless romantic. I can be sweet and kind. I dont judge people. I just want someone to finally see all of me, not just my flaws.  
Obviously no one in this school wants me anyway! Ive been slushied more times than ive had dates! Plus all the best ones are taken. I constantly walk down the halls and see all the happy couples. Tina and mike. Quinn and Finn. Santana and Brittney. All happy! 

You may think im jealous of the girls because of the guys they are dating but wrong. Im actually jealous of the guys because recently i have found myself attracted to girls. I don’t know if its the lack of dating experience ive had or its a phase but it definitely hasn’t gone unnoticed to me. So once i get home im setting up a dating profile. It will give me a chance to experience both worlds. Well thats if im even lucky enough to get a match..

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Rachel gets home and thanks God its Friday. Their Glee assignment for Monday is to find a song that tells what that person is feeling lately. Rachel knows thats an easy one as shes felt down for so long she could sing any love song and it will be good. She knows Mr Shue just likes knowing how the glee members are feeling weeks before regionals. But she can just chill and sing in her room all weekend and hang out with her dads. That may sound lame but shes so used to it and she actually enjoys it. She would love to actually have some plans some weekend though, that would be nice.

She gets to her bedroom and opens up her laptop. She searches for dating websites and clicks the top one. She doubts anyone from glee would be on it since they are all in relationships anyway. She isn’t worried about anyone else from school seeing her on it as she gets bullied and made fun of already.

She makes her profile and puts up a few pictures of herself that she feels is decent enough. She swipes a few people she likes the look of. Some guys and some girls. No one will know who she has swiped so that’s a good thing. They are all people she hasn’t seen before.

She leaves her laptop to go back downstairs to have dinner with her dads. After about half an hour she heads back up to her room.

Shes surprisingly got a few matches! She actually didn’t think she would get any. Theres 3 guys and 1 girl. Brad, jake and Lucy.  
There is already a message from two of the guys saying hey but the message from the girl interests her more. 

Lucy – Hey, I hope you can see how pretty you are   
Rachel decides she will text hey to the two guys after but she wants to talk to this girl first. Her profile doesn’t say much and there’s pictures but only one were it shows the girls face. The girl has long light brown hair and blue eyes. Shes actually really pretty, so pretty that Rachel honestly didnt think the girl would like her back.

Rachel – Hey! Thank you, thats very sweet  i could say the same about you.

Rachel leaves it at that thinking that maybe she wont hear back till tomorrow but Lucy instantly replies.

Lucy – Well..i do try ;) so what has you on this? 

Rachel takes a minute and thinks of what to reply. Should she be honest or is that too forward? Well she is on this at the end of the day for someone to like the real her and understand her so why lie? There is no gain from that. She decides from this point on to be honest. If they don’t kike it then thats their loss! Right?

Rachel – To be honest im here because no one in my school wants to date me. I get bullied a bit because i sing in glee club. You?  
Rachel – Sorry if thats too honest.

Lucy – I like honesty. Rachel i think you are brave and clearly very talented if you sing. They bully you because of that? Sounds to me that they are just jealous and your confidence in your talent scares them. I say you ignore them and keep on singing!  Im here because i feel that in school its not the real me. Its just an image. Its not the person i want people to know anymore so i came onto this to see if i could find someone the same as me. A girl scared to come out of the closet.

Rachel – You don’t have to be scared. Im not out either. I mean i like guys too but ive had wful experiences and im very attracted to some girls in school so...

Lucy- you are? Whats the name of these girls then?;) 

Rachel- whaaaat so you can ditch me to talk to one of them? No chance ;) 

Lucy – hmmm well what school do you go to? I go to Rosewood high.

Rachel – Im in mckinley  

Lucy – See we arent even in the same school so i wont know them. Just want to know what kinda girl interests you then ill tell you mine ;) 

Rachel- Fine...  
Rachel- Theres a couple of cheerios who are nice looking but i dont know their names. Theres brittany who is attractive, then theres a girl called Santana and shes really hot but she intimidates me haha. They are together. Theres one more girl and shes just amazing. Her name is Quinn, I dont think she even likes me as a person and we dont really talk. She is defo straight too and is dating a guy called Finn who i used to be with. Shes beautiful though but never gonna happen so here we are😂😂

Lucy- very interesting;) id love to hear more about you and stuff if you would like to keep talking? 

Lucy- also i love brunettes and brown eyes, that would be my dream girl.. kinda sounds like you.. ;)

Rachel is taken aback, this girl seems to really want to talk more to her. Could this be good luck for her finally? Is she being too forward or? I mean shes being honest and the girl Lucy seems to really like that at the minute. There’s no harm in talking again tomorrow. Rachel was so caught up in talking to Lucy that she didn’t realise it was 10.30pm and she never texted any of them guys either. She’s had fun talking to Lucy though.. someone who will finally understand her? 

She replies and hopes they can continue this tomorrow as she needs sleep.

Rachel – Well thank you, i feel special now ;) i would love to keep talking, text you tomorrow? Im tired and need sleep! Sorry🤣  
Lucy – Yeah thats no problem, goodnight Rachel x

Rachel lies back in her bed to get ready for sleep and she smiles. Yes her singing and glee club is going great but she doesn’t want to be alone anymore! She wants love. Things are looking up for her, she falls asleep feeling positive for the next day for a change.


	2. 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own glee or characters just ideas in my head.

Rachel wakes up with a positive vibe. She instantly jumps to the other side of her bed to check her phone. Hoping theres a message from Lucy. Knowing full well that she is getting way too attached already.

There is one from Lucy and some other new guy she has matched with.   
On her phone it shows tvhe two messages.

Lucy – Morning x

Frank – Hey, hows it going? You look pretty x

Rachel quickly sends “hey” back to the guy Frank who is actually very nice looking. Then she responds to Lucy not really caring what Frank is typing back.

Rachel – Good morning Lucy :) x

Lucy – Sooo what have you got planned for today? It is Saturday after all 😉

Rachel – Not alot, im practicing my song for Glee club, you? 😁

Lucy – Oooooh what song are you going to sing and why? Hmm not alot going on today x

Rachel – Ive decided to pick My life would suck without you by kelly clarkson. I just love the song and because, as gay as this will sound my life would suck without glee club. Hhaha x

Lucy – Oh, great choice. Its not gay its nice. I love how honest you are x

Rachel – Well no point lying about anything is there?😂 x

Lucy – Yeah..thats true, very true. X

After them few messages Rachel goes and practices her song a few more times. She then gets busy helping her dads do things around the house. She eventually heads back to her room hoping to have some messages from Lucy but there is none. 

Thats weird Rachel thinks. She folds down her laptop and heads to get something to eat. 

An hour later Rachel is back in her room checking her laptop. Still no message from Lucy, who by the way is probably busy but she stayed and talked to Rachel last time... unless shes having fun texting someone else Rachel cant help but think.   
She shouldnt feel disheartened, its what people are on a dating app for right? You talk to a few to find the perfect one. 

Rachel -hey lucy, you been up to much today? Havent really heard from you x

Since she is bored and has nothing else to do at the minute she goes onto her chat with that giy Frank and they text for a bit. 

Later on that night 

Lucy – Hey!sorry had a really busy day, im only getting to reply now x

Rachel – Hi its okay, hows you?x

Lucy – Im alright, well im not really but ill be okay x

Rachel – Do you want to talk about anything? X

Lucy – no ill be okay thanks. Your pretty cool Rachel.. i wish i could be as honest as you and as brave x

Rachel – well thank you, you can be if you just try. What are you so scared of?x

Lucy – Everyone knowing the truth about me, about alot of things x

Rachel – well you dont need to push yourself into things you arent ready for. Just try not to overthink things :) x

After that message they continue to talk the rest of the weekend about randon things and getting to know each other. They dont have any heavy conversations just general ones of interest at the minute. Things like what food does lucy like to eat and Rachels top favourite songs. 

Next thing its Monday morning the weekend flew by so quick for Rachel! Too quick! she had so much fun talking to lucy. 

Quinn POV 

“Monday morning already" I mumble to myself as i shove my useless books into my locker. Ive had so much fun talking to Rachel on that dating website. I think ive got myself too far in already, someones going to get hurt. 

I know i shouldnt be on it, its wrong. Im with Finn. He’s my boyfriend, he will be taking me to prom soon.

But.. i cant help how I’ve always felt about Rachel. Thats why i was so mean to her because i tried to push them feelings aside! I cant do it anymore though, i hate who ive become! Being with Finn and being prom queen its not right! Being straight.. its ... its not me. I know now thats not who i really am.

But by the sounds of it I dont know where i stand with Rachel anymore. She’s confirmed to me that she likes me but she thinks i hate her! I wouldnt blame her! Atleast when im being Lucy im getting a new chance with Rachel. Im giving her the side of me that i want her to know. 

Only thing is that she wont know Lucy is me..

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Its time for glee rehearsal and as usual Rachel is the first to go up and sing. Quinn tries not to stare during the performance but she can see Rachel is glowing today and thats because of her mostly. Well she likes to think so anyway.  
After Rachel performs she sits down with a smile on her face. 

Finn then gets up and sings a love song which obviously is directed at Quinn. He sings Your song by elton john and its cute, its romantic. Prom is coming up soon and Finn and Quinn will be going for prom king and queen. 

Rachel cant help but look over at Quinns reaction to Finn singing a song to her. She looks so happy, so in love with Finn. 

Rachel wonders why she wastes her time watching Quinn. She shouldnt anymore right? Quinn doesn’t talk to her, Quinn doesn’t even care about her. Plus she has Lucy to talk to now anyway. She cant help feel a bit down though that they will be going to prom together and she will be on her own.

While Finn is close to finishing the song Quinn cant help but glance quickly over at Rachel. She can see how down she looks and she knows its because no one is taking her to prom. God, how she would love to sing this song to her! She can play piano and everything! It would sweep Rachel off her feet. 

After the song is over, the rest of the glee club perform their songs.

The bell rings and they all head to leave the class. Rachel is coming out last so Quinn hangs back to talk to her. 

“Hey... you okay?” Quinn asks.

Rachel looks up and stares at Quinn for a few seconds before replying.

“Why do you care?” she asks.

Quinn can’t help but feel a pull at her heart. 

“I.. i just..” Quinn gets out. 

“Look you shouldnt be talking to me, someone might see. Your the most popular girl in school again. Your pretty, you have finn. You two are going to be prom king and queen and be back on top. Its what you’ve always wanted right? So don’t let me drag you down.” Rachel snaps back and then she storms out the room. 

Quinn doesn’t turn round to watch her go, she thinks about how wrong Rachel is. That isn’t the life she wants, not one bit. She lets her tears fall for a bit before turning round to put on her mask for the rest of the school to see. She knows Rachel wont talk to Quinn but she will talk to Lucy.

Rachel gets back home and runs up the stairs to her room. She let out too much emotions to Quinn and she definitely wont be speaking to her now. She wonders why Quinn even wasted her breath in the first place. Shes Quinn and shes Rachel. They are the complete opposite from each other.   
She cant help but feel jealous that Finn is with Quinn and not her. Shes the most beautiful person shes ever seen but she has to get over it.

So she flips her laptop up and goes into the dating website to text lucy. 

Rachel – hey im just back from school, it didnt end the best way :( x

Its a couple of minutes before Lucy replies. 

Lucy – Hey Rachel, whats wrong? You okay?xx

Rachel – Yeah just.. you know that girl Quinn i mentioned before? Well im done with her. She.. she tried coming up to me today to talk to me like why waste your breath? Xx

Lucy – Oh.. um i mean im sure she had good intentions to speak to you?xx

Rachel – No she was probably just going to say something hateful to me. Or rub in that shes going to prom with Finn and ive no one xx

Lucy – Aww dont feel down Rachel, im sure she didnt mean any harm xx

Rachel -Yeah well it doesn’t matter anyway. I dont care about her now, i just care about talking to you. Your messages make me happy and make me feel better :) xx

Lucy – Im glad to hear that :) maybe one day you will learn to be friends with this Quinn girl. But i will always be here to talk to, i promise :) xx

Rachel – Thanks. It just feels as if ive known you for years. We have so much in common and one day i hope we can meet up and see each other :) xx

Lucy – Yeah I would love that :) xx

Rachel – Well enough about me..how was your day? :) Xx

Lucy – It was okay. Im just glad to be home so i can spend the rest of my time talking to you xxx

Rachel – Well you have my attention for the rest of the night ;) xx

Lucy – Now that is what i want to hear ;) xxx


	3. 3.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im only getting to post this chapter! Ive been really busy but good thing is this chapter is longer than the others so i hope you enjoy! :) i hope to get the next chapter up soomer next time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own glee or any of glee characters

Its prom day today and Rachel isnt excited one bit. She is upset she doesn’t have a date. If only Lucy went to the same school as her maybe they could of went together.   
They have been texting back and fourth for a month now. Would be great to meet up and talk in person. 

She tries to stay strong as she sees people accepting prom proposals near her as she walks down the corridor in school. She doesn’t need prom anyway! She cant help but care though! She does have other things going for her still. She has glee, two great dads but most importantly a connection with Lucy. It feels as if they have always texted each other like they have been friends all this time. 

Rachel knows that Lucy is the only person who is going to get her through this day. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Quinn POV

Hopefully this day flies in. Im excited for prom yes but not excited that its finn taking me. He does love me though, well i think he does. I hope he’s over Rachel completely. Although she shouldnt care anyway as apparently she is into girls more at the minute. Into Lucy... into me..kind of. 

I had to get over the part where she was done with ‘Quinn'. That hurt but i got over it and continued talking to her as Lucy. She hasnt approached me in school at all though and it saddens me. The only way im close with her is through our messages. 

Im currently listening to Finn talk about what he is wearing to prom when my phone buzzes. It has to be Rachel, hopefully! She usually texts me a few times during school, more so than ever. I hope im the only one on the dating website she talks to now. It has been a month after all. I cant risk checking my phone infront of finn though.

Yes i know what your thinking, why am i still with Finn? Answer is simply because he helps keep my image. Im not ready for the world to know who I really am yet. They will know someday though. Someday when i tell Rachel im Lucy. I don’t know how that will turn out though..

“Sorry Finn im just gonna head to the bathroom real quick.” I say to Finn as i turn to rush down the corridor. 

I get into the bathroom and go into one of the stalls and close the door. 

With excitement as usual i click open my phone. I always get butterflies when i hear from Rachel. I know ive already dragged this out for long enough but it just happened!

I was right, its Rachel. I have two messages from her, one from this morning and one from when i was standing outside in the corridor. 

Rachel – Morning :) xxx

Rachel – Hey hows your day going? Not gonna lie im upset. I decided that im not going to prom as no one will take me. Plus id only want you to take me anyway xxxx 

I feel sad reading that last message. Rachel puts herself down so much when it comes to people and relationships! Of course i dont want some guy taking her to prom but i dont want her to miss it either. There has to be some friends she can go with? Leaning up against the stall door i text her back.

Lucy – Hey its been better. Dont be upset Rachel. Is there no one else in glee club you can go with as friends? I don’t want you missing it completely, it is prom after all  xxx

Just as im about to hit send on that message i hear someone burst through the bathroom door. They run into the stall beside me. It sounds like... Rachel..? I can hear her crying. It sounds like her.   
I hit send on the message and instantly i hear the phone in the stall beside me ping. So either its Rachel or just a big coincidence. I then receive a message hoping that if it is rachel that she didnt hear my phone vibrate.

Rachel – Friends yeah.. ill ask around i suppose. Im currently crying in a bathroom stall, how attractive am i lol.. what you up to xxxx

Holy shit it is Rachel. I near drop my phone as we are currently beside each other texting and shes no clue. I wish i could just hug her right now. I feel my own tears coming as i cant do anything to help Rachel except text. I have to try my best with my words. 

Lucy – Rachel dont be hard on yourself, you are beautiful. If i was there right now id give you the biggest hug. Then id sing to you and take your hand and lead you to the prom myself❤ im just sitting in class at the minute xxxx

Rachel – Thank you Lucy. You are the beautiful one though. Id rather you lead me to a date sometime soon, I need to meet you. Speaking in person would be wonderful. Ive never felt so attached to someone in my life :) xxxx

I wince as Rachel is so attracted to this other girl she has built in her head. But its the real me, its me! Just the picture that she sees isnt my face, its another girls. She had said before she was attracted to me though. Eugh! I wish i could just grab her and yell at her that i am lucy. But i cant.. i just cant.. 

Rachel -ps i should head to class myself actually instead of crying hahah ill text you soon 😁 xxxx

I then hear Rachel leaving the stall. This is my chance.. my chance to test the waters as Quinn and not Lucy. 

I too leave the stall and we both meet as the sinks. We havent spoke face to face in a month. Its getting harder for me to hide my feelings in front of her after finding out so much stuff about her over text.

She jumps a bit. Her eyes red and wet still from the crying. 

“Oh Quinn..hi" she says.

“Hey Rachel.. are you okay?” I ask her.

She quickly answers. “oh yeah yeah totally fine.” 

Lies i think. I try again. “do you want to talk about it?” i ask. 

“um no, im okay just being dramatic. I have to go, thanks for asking though.” Rachel says back quickly and then she walks past me and heads out the door. 

I stand there in my spot without moving for a minute. How can i confess to her Im Lucy when she wont even talk to me in person for more than two minutes?

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Rachel POV

Well its getting closer and closer to prom and im currently sat in my bedroom with the blinds closed blurring love songs. I know it sounds sad but it is a girls dream to go to prom. I did say i didn’t care, but i do a bit. Lucy was right, it is prom after all. 

Even worse is that i havent heard from Lucy in hours, i wonder what shes busy doing. 

Suddenly there’s a knock on my door. I run down the stairs and see that its Kurt and Blaine. The cutest couple about. Good friends of mine and they have been trying all week to try and get me to go to prom. They are both just so lovely.   
Now they stand here at my door looking great in their suits, and hour and a half till its offically prom. 

“Look im not going to prom..” i say to them as i nod for them to come inside.

“okay okay but just hear us out” Blaine says with a smile. 

“Ok fine..” i say as we all head to sit down on my sofa. “You both look amazing by the way" I add. 

“ well thank you” Kurt says as him and Blaine smile back at me.

“Soo Rachel there has to be someone that will take you to prom..” Kurt says. 

“No Kurt believe it or not there isnt. Its me why would there be?” I reply.

They both look at each other and then back at me. 

“Well.. Kurt and I were talking and we think theres someone you like at the minute. Both of us have caught you looking at your phone and grinning and then sometime later your glowing. Like your so happy. You cant tell us that there isnt someone you arent texting..” Blaine says. 

Shit. Im caught out. No harm in telling them right. They are both gay too they will understand. Plus kurt is practically my best friend. 

I sit up straight and i cough lightly to clear my throat before i begin to out myself for the first time to my friends. 

“Right okay.. im going to tell yous a secret but you have to promise you wont say a word to anyone.” I say to them seriously. 

They both nod. 

“Of course Rachel, your secrets are safe with us.” Kurt says as he leans forward and pats my knee calmly. 

“Umm..i..im..” i get out. Then i try again. 

“Im kind of on a dating website..and .. i swiped some guys and .. girls.. cause im not straight..” I confess to them. 

Kurt and Blaines eyes widen. Excitement ready to burst out of them.

“Awww Rachel thats amazing and i support you fully” Kurt says proudly.

“Yeah..i should of told you ages ago cause it sucks not getting to talk about it properly. I should of known youd never judge me.” I say. 

“Of course not.” Kurt replies. 

“Well.. anyway i may have swiped a girl..called Lucy..and i really really like her. Shes the one i have been texting everyday mostly.” I tell them nervously. 

“knew there was someone!knew we were right!” Blaine yells with excitement.

“Okay so she isnt taking you to prom because.. you arent ready?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah that but i also havent heard from her since this morning either. I mean as much as id like us to go to prom together im not ready to be out and either is she.” I say.

“Okay well have long have yous texted? Have you met in person?” Blaine asks.

“umm a month and no we haven’t. I really want to but she must not be ready. Theres been a few times its been mentioned but then nothing ever happened. What if she doesnt want to meet me or something? Like she has a better option or something?” I say suddenly feeling negative.

“Always thinking the worst Rachel. Think of it in a good way. Maybe she’s really into you but scared to mess things up by meeting up too soon? Maybe you are her only option and she just happens to actually be busy at times you know? Try think of it that way.” Kurt tells me. 

I nod in agreement trying not to burst with my negative emotions right now. 

“Is there anyone else your talking to?” Blaine asks. 

I think for a minute before replying. “well there is this guy Frank.” I say as i show them pictures of him. 

“Ohhh very pretty!” Kurt says excitedly.

“Kurt!” Blaine shouts as he nudges him in the stomach.

I laugh. “well we have texted here and there. I dont like him as much as Lucy..” I say. 

“Well let me see what he’s like.” Blaine says as he gestures at me to hand over my phone. I do.   
They both sit and look through my conversation with Frank as i sit and watch hoping for some advice. I dont mind them looking through my conversation with Frank as the one with Lucy is much more personal and important to me. We have shared things and feelings i havent shared with anyone else. So that conversation is untouchable.

“Okay well this guy clearly really likes you Rachel.. oh and hes active right now!” Blaine says.

I grab my phone back from Blaines hands. 

“I know but Lucy likes me too..” I say sadly. 

“Yeah but the difference is that this is dating. You dont just attach yourself to one person you go and meet a few and have fun. Find out who you really like. I know your probably wanting to experience being with a girl right now. But here’s the thing. This guy likes you and is active where as Lucy likes you but is busy..” Blaine says.

I squint at him wondering where this is going. “okay so..” I reply. 

“Soooo what im saying is that you haven’t met any of them. Nothing is really serious or set in stone. Maybe you’ve more connection to Lucy but there’s no harm in meeting frank who seems eager to see you.” Blaine adds. 

I stare at him for a minute then i look at kurt who says nothing. 

“What.. you want me to meet him now?” I ask.

Blaine bounces up from the sofa in excitement. He grabs my hands. 

“Look Rachel you only have prom once. So either you sit here in your pyjamas and feel sorry for yourself or.. you text Frank to take you to prom and you go up them stairs, put on your prettiest dress and go to prom to have maybe one of the best nights of your life and feel good about yourself for a change.” Blaine says trying to encourage me.

He is completely right and he is still holding my hands waiting for my answer. I dont want to sit here on my own knowing everyone else is having fun at prom. I look at kurt behind him who is sitting up straight smiling and waiting too for my answer. I do want a night where I can feel good about myself and just have fun. So i give in. 

“Okay fine.. ill text Frank.” I say as i give in to them, cracking a small smile. 

“Yessss!” Kurt yells happily as he bounces on the sofa. 

“Doesn’t mean he is going to say yes..” I say.   
“Oh he will, if this prom is ment to be he will. But if not then your still coming with me and Blaine!” Kurt replies with alot of confidence.

Rachel – Hey this may seem random and forward. But if you still want to meet i have a prom in an hour if you want to take me?  Its okay if you say no.. :) xx

The three of us wait eagerly for Frank to respond. It shows he is typing. Then it stops. I feel my heart beating really fast. Im really just throwing myself in the deep end here, but like blaine and kurt said. Why not? Its just one night. 

It shows he is typing again. Then finally a reply! 

Frank – Hey Rachel, that sounds like fun. Id love to meet you and take you to your prom. Thankfully i have a suit from my mums wedding that i can wear  text me where you want me to pick you up sure  xx

Kurt and Blaine jump up in excitement. 

“Wooo!” they both yell. I smile brightly at them. 

“Okay okay Rachel you go upstairs and get ready. Kurt go help! Ill text Frank to meet us at the shop 5 minutes from here..oh all so exciting!” Blaine says. 

With that me and kurt run up the stairs and enter my room.   
We start searching through my wardrobe for a dress i can wear. Kurt already has three laid out on my bed and shoes to go with them. He is really good at this i think. Im glad i have the right person with me for this journey. 

We both stare at the dresses he has picked out. One cream, one love light blue and one navy. 

“Hmmm i think.. the navy!” he claims while he holds it up against me.

I nod slowly, nerves starting to take over me. He turns quickly to look at me.

“Rachel? Whats wrong? We can pick a different dress if you want..” he says. 

I shake my head and reply quietly “the dress is beautiful Kurt.. im.. im just starting to feel really nervous.” 

Kurt walks over to me and gives me a quick hug. “awk Rachel thats normal. This guy will be great trust me you will both hit it off, plus me and Blaine will be right beside you okay.” He says trying to reassure me. 

“But.. what about Lucy.. i feel guilty.” I say looking to the ground.

“You and Lucy aren’t in a relationship. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Just dont think about her for one night okay? Try to enjoy yourself.” Kurt says. 

“Okay.. navy dress it is.”I say and smile.

Half an hour later me and Kurt leave my room. He helped me with my make up and done my hair. I must say he done a terrific job. If he wasnt so good at performing id tell him to pursue a career in fashion.   
Kurt holds my hand and leads me down the stairs. Blaine is sitting on the sofa and stands up when he sees us approaching. 

“Whoa Rachel you look stunning.” Blaine says. 

“Thank you Blaine, its all thanks to your boyfriend here.” I say to him.   
I then turn to Kurt beside me. “honestly Kurt thank you so much, your a great friend.” 

“Anytime Rachel... now group hug!” He says as Blaine comes over to join us in our hug.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The three of us walk down the street together in our formal wear. I can see a car waiting outside the shop, it must be Frank. 

I quickly look at my phone one last time to see if Lucy has texted me before i dont get a chance again. But nope, no text from her still. My heart hurts a bit. Kurt could be right, she could just be busy.  
We all head to the car and get in. I sit in the passenger seat and turn to look at Frank. He looks just like his pictures. Tanned skin, short brown hair and a stubble beard. Piercing blue eyes. He does look lovely and even better in his suit. 

“Hi Rachel, this the two friends you mentioned before?” he asks softly while smiling at me. 

“Yes this is kurt and this is Blaine.” I say as Frank turns around to shake there hands. 

Frank then looks at me. “You look really pretty" he says. 

I blush while he still looks at me. “thank you.” I reply. 

He then laughs. “shit if i knew you were wearing navy i would of wore a different tie!” he says as he holds up his grey tie. 

I laugh lightly, then Kurt pops up from the back seat with my dads navy tie he brought along with him just incase. “I have that covered.” He says

.  
Frank takes the tie off him and laughs softly. He points to Kurt. “I like you" he says. Then he starts the car and we get moving. I look out the window and smile hoping for this to be a great night.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Quinn POV 

Shit shit shit. Im so annoyed at myself! I cant get a moment alone to text Rachel. Im sure shes wondering where I have been today. Ive had my mum fussing all over me and finn since he arrived. Then it took so long getting me ready in my prom dress and doing my hair, then my mum decided to take lots of photos. I havent got a chance at all to be on my phone. 

Now im currently in my mums car with finn as she drives us to the school for our prom. Its sad to know I wont see Rachel there. She never confirmed to me that she was going so i take it shes still sitting in her house. She would of looked beautiful in a prom dress, she would look beautiful in anything.  
I look out the window and try to focus on the excitement of prom or Finn holding my hand or me potentially becoming prom Queen. But it doesn’t work, Rachel still stays in my mind.

None of that stuff matters to me anymore but i have to keep my mum proud, keep my image even if its just for another while. I know when i see Rachel more and more ill be ready.

Well here we are. Finn and I hand in hand walking through the doors to the hall. Everything is decorated so nicely. We walk in like a power couple. Im wearing a light blue dress with my hair pinned up. Finn has his light blue tie to match me. I know we just look the part but no one knows what im feeling on the inside. They assume they know me but they don’t. People are still arriving so me and Finn grab a table. 

“Ill go get you a drink.” He says. 

“okay thanks Finn.” I say back to him. 

I start to fiddle with my corsage that Finn bought me. Im surprised he got the perfect colour to help match my eyes. He must pay attention to me anyway. 

I then look around me, watching people arrive. Then i see it.   
Blaine and Kurt walking in together then its behind them what gets me. Its Rachel. Rachel actually came to prom! I cant believe shes here. Shes walking in slowly, in a navy dress that looks amazing on her and her hair, its sitting perfectly right now. Ive never seen something so perfect in my life. Im proud of Rachel for still coming along to prom, accepting who she is more than i can accept myself. She walks with alot of confidence in her steps. 

But then something catches my eye. There’s some guy walking beside her. Who is that? I.. ive never seen him in this school before anyway. I would remember a face like his. He has bright blue eyes, stubble and brown hair. Wait.. has he brought Rachel to prom! He is wearing a navy tie to match her dress, who is this guy!? 

Im took out of my thoughts when Finn comes back over with drinks for me and him. 

“There you go" he says as he hands me my drink and sits down beside me. I quickly take my gaze off Rachel and try to focus on Finn. We talk for a few minutes but my eyes keep flicking over to find Rachel. I need to know what’s going on, who this guy is! 

Currently they are at the buffet picking at food with Blaine.   
I then see my opportunity when i find look to the other side and see kurt in conversation with Sue about god knows what. Im so tempted to run over and ask him about that guy but i cant make it look too obvious. After all everyone probably thinks I hate Rachel, her included.

I cant help myself and get up anyway. Kurt and i have always had little conversations in the choir room so id like to hope he thinks we are somewhat friends. But i kind of need a reason to go over to him.   
The timing couldnt be better as Mr Shue is here and he calls Finn to help him fix the balloons or something. So i take that chance to walk over to Kurt as i quickly take a bit of my hair out of the pin.

“Hi Sue.. kurt, can i borrow you for a sec?” I ask as i walk hoping for him to follow.

He looks at me in confusion before replying. “um sure Quinn, whats up?” he asks. 

“I just felt a bit of my hair fall down at the back and i cant see at the back to pin it up myself. Could you maybe do it for me?” I ask as nicely as i can. 

“Oh of course Quinn!” He says as he fixes it in a few seconds.

“There you go" he says as i turn round to look at him again. “my god Quinn you are stunning tonight, just stunning.” He says as he smiles at me. 

“Thank you Kurt, you too" i say before continuing cautiously.

“So um whos that guy with yous, an old friend or cousin?” 

Kurt doesn’t seem shocked or confused about me asking. Probably knew someone would. 

“Yeah he’s Rachels prom date, doesn’t he look lovely” he says.

Woah did i miss something. Why the fuck has Rachel brought a date? Was she not only texting me yesterday on the dating website? I thought she wouldn’t go to prom with anyone else!?   
I then reply to Kurt.

“Prom date!? How, who is he, did you already know him?” I say trying not to explode with anger. 

“Ahh, dont think Rachel would want me saying much more. You two arent exactly friends?” Kurt says.

“Awk Kurt, but me and you are friends. I try with Rachel, i really do but she wont give me the time of day. Last thing she said to me was a month ago that i shouldn’t talk to her cause it would wreck my image and popularity.” I say back accidentally letting my real emotions out to Kurt.

“Well if she thinks you shouldn’t talk to her, maybe she thinks you shouldnt care who she goes to prom with either? Tell me Quinn why do you care so much? “Kurt asks curiously probably realising he’s getting more out of me than he thought he would.

I stare at Kurt for a minute with conflicted emotions. Im not going to tell anyone about my feelings for Rachel and i sure aswell wouldnt do it here infront of everyone at prom!

“I.. i was just curious.” I say slowly.

I don’t know if be believes me or not. Probably thinks i would do do something to try and wreck it on Rachel. I wouldnt but he doesn’t know that.

He gives me a weird look before sighing. 

“Okay... he's a guy from a dating website. He seems really genuine and lovely. Rachel’s been down lately okay she needs this. Don’t you dare do anything to wreck it on her. We may be friends but you and Rachel aren’t so just leave her alone if you’ve nothing nice to say okay. Let her come to you. Also for the sake of my friendship with you Quinn please don’t tell anyone i told you this... ill talk to you later okay.” 

I watch kurt turn and walk away while i feel my heart has went with him. Or its somewhere on the ground getting stomped on. I swear i can’t feel it beat as i take in what he has told me. Rachel with a guy from the dating website.. why..why would she do that to me? I.. i thought me and Rachel had something special happening. Has she just been telling this guy everything she’s told me!? Does he know more than me? Have they already met before this? I just don’t understand! 

The worst part is that I cant even tell Rachel how heartbroken I feel because she had a connection with Lucy not Quinn.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

“Heres your Prom king and Queen Finn and Quinn!” Mr Figgins says through the microphone to the whole hall of students. They both walk down the steps to have their dance. Finn smiling and Quinn with her best fake smile. 

Rachel stands with kurt, blaine and her date Frank as they watch. The night has turned out really well for her. Frank is actually really nice and shes had a good laugh with him. She can’t help but feel guilty. She still doesn’t have that connection with him that she does with Lucy even though her and Lucy havent met up. She can’t stop thinking about her and has wanted to text her all night but she hasn’t got the chance. 

At the same time she cant take her eyes off Quinn either. They haven’t talked in so long but she misses their interactions for some reason. She feels bad as that time when she cried in the toilet she can see now Quinn was only trying to help.   
She can see Quinn doesnt seem herself. She seems..sad? Its hard to tell but shes still the prettiest girl shes ever seen. 

Once the dance is over Rachel notices Quinn leave and head to the bathroom. Maybe she should follow her? Patch things up? 

Be friends atleast..somehow. 

So Rachel decides to head to the toilets too.She gets in and sees Quinn standing at the sink crying. 

Rachel slowly approaches her. “Quinn.. whats wrong?” She asks.

Quinn cries a bit more before speaking. “I.. this just isnt what i wanted. You know. All this, it’s not me. Im sick of people thinking im a bitch or you thinking I hate you.” 

“i.. i dont think you hate me Quinn. Plus people change, don’t give anyone a reason to think your them things. Go out and prove them wrong. I just think me and you got off on the wrong foot... If being popular and being prom queen doesn’t matter to you anymore then we can try and be friends if that’s what you care about more.” Rachel says as Quinn looks up taking it in. 

Rachel then continues to clear the air between them.

“Look im sorry if I hurt you Quinn, the only reason i said we shouldn’t talk is because i knew if we did then people would think you were a loser for talking to someone like me and then they wouldn’t vote for you for prom queen. So i said that to make sure you would win, cause i thought thats what you wanted. Your the prettiest girl i have ever met Quinn but i know your so much more than that.” 

Quinn can slowly feel her cries stopping. Rachel’s words are easing her.  
Theres a minute of silence before Quinn speaks up. 

“Thanks Rachel.. i.. i don’t think your a loser by the way.” She says with a smile slowly appearing on her face. She has to keep her other emotions anout Rachel and her being with Frank inside. Its Lucy who is pissed not Quinn. Well techinally she cant be pissed as Lucy either because Rachel never told her she was going to prom. Its all just getting really complicated and Quinn is getting to many emotions to keep inside now.

They then get interrupted by a few girls walking in so they both walk out together. Quinn looks at the table ahead and sees Finn motion at her to sit down. She turns and looks at Rachel. 

“Well.. i guess ill speak to you later then?” Quinn asks. 

“Yeah, bye Quinn.” Rachel replies wjth a smile as she heads back to her own table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter in few days

New chapter coming soom just to keep yous updated, i havent forgotten about the story or anything Ive just been busy working over christmas etc and ive only half of the chapter wrote but hoping to get it posted in the next few days. 

Id rather put up a good chapter than rush one to get it up quicker so thank you for waiting :)


	5. 4.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a busy christmas and new years but im back with a new chapter for you all! Please enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for keeping up with the story! I finally got the chapter posted, please tell me if youve liked the sotry so far :)

Quinn POV

Its Saturday morining the day after prom and i lie back in my bed and decide to text Rachel. 

Lucy – Hey Rachel, how was your night? Do anything interesting? :) Xxx

I know full well that Rachel was at prom obviously. I just want to see will she be honest and confess to me that she went to prom and with a date. Im still really hurt about that. It looked as if Rachel and that other guy were having so much fun! I honestly thought i was the only one she was talking to.

Truth is speaking to Rachel in the bathroom was the best part of my night. It was just me and her. Us two speaking the truth. Plus she wants to be friends so she doesn’t hate me after all.   
Im going to have to confess soon, its getting too much for me now. Also if i dont tell her sooner then she might be with someone else by then and i dont want that to happen.

Rachel – Hey Lucy, my night was okay. Hoenstly i have to tell you something and i dont want you to be mad just here me out first. Xxxx

Lucy – Yeah okay, whats wrong?xxxx

Rachel – I went to prom last night... with a guy. Look im really sorry its just kurt and blaine encouraged it so much and i just couldnt say no. It was just one night and we didnt kiss or anything. I didnt like the guy that way. I just wanted to come home and talk to you i swear. He was just some guy and i promise that its only you i want to talk to and will talk to. I think we have something special.xxxxx

Ah so she did confess then, i knew she would be honest with me. Relief that she didnt like him. Thought she would of mentioned me but still she told the truth.

Lucy –-Its okay Rachel, thank you for being honest with me. Honesty is hard to get in people these days. Xxxx

I text that message to Rachel feeling like the biggest hypocrite. Im going on about honesty and the good in people, here I am being one of the biggest liars. Ive just gotten so far with her and I know when i tell her the truth things will change. Change for worse more likely , I don’t have my hopes up anyway. I promise to myself ill tell her soon as it’s the right thing to do now.

Rachel – Are you sure? I was scared to tell you incase you would hate me. I just have to be honest i cant lie haha xxxx :)

Lucy – I could never hate you, dont worry about it at all :) xxxxx

Rachel – Well i was thinking then that we meet up this weekend or something then? I need see you in person so much. I constantly think about you and us meeting up. Im so nervous but it’s what i want xxxxx :)

I sit back for a minute and think this through. Should i meet up and tell her the truth now? I don’t know what to say yet though. I think maybe ill try and approach her as Quinn instead this weekend since we are appparently friends now. 

Lucy – Im busy this weekend, but what about next weekend or something?im dying to meet you too :) sorry i cant this weekend but enjoy yourself and we will meet soon ;) xxxxx

And with that i decide to get ready to go and call at Rachels door, since i know she has no plans...yet.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Rachel POV

Im glad Lucy took that well, me telling her the truth about prom. I just felt so guilty, i had to tell her. Im happy it didnt wreck anything, im super into her. She seems to good to be true! I deserve this though after all the crap ive been through on my own! We all deserve someone we can be happy with and share things with. I feel happiest when i text Lucy. If only we could of met today, i would of loved that! 

I get out of bed and get ready. Maybe ill text kurt to see if he wants to grab coffee. Minutes later theres a knock at the door, i can hear one of my dads answer it. I then here one of them saying “yeah shes upstairs, go on up.” Who have they just let in!? Unless kurt had the same idea as me, that would be weird timing.

Next thing theres a soft knock at my door as i turn round to see it be pushed open lightly. Its Quinn. Quinn Fabray is standing in my doorway and entering my room. I never thought id say them words! 

I know im really into Lucy but i still cant deny the massive crush I will always have for Quinn. She always had a hold over me. Of course she doesn’t know any of this as id never tell her. Its Quinn, shes straight and will always be out of my league. 

I sit up as straight as i can on my bed and try to form my words. I feel embarrassed incase she hates the way my room looks or something. 

“Quinn.. what..what are you doing here?” I ask politely. 

She gives me a small smile while making eye contact with me. Her hazel eyes staring right at me. It makes me feel really nervous.

“Well..last night at prom we said we could be friends. This is me making the start of us being friends.. i.. I came to see if you would like to get coffee..? I dont care anymore who sees us out.” She asks, sounding a bit nervous which i find quite weird. Or maybe i just think she’s nervous when shes not.

I stand up with confidence. I mean we did say we would be friends, there’s no harm in that. She has Finn, i have Lucy. Then we can have each other as friends.

“Okay! Lets go for coffee!” I reply.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

10 minutes later we get to Starbucks. The walk was mostly quiet, we didnt really know what to say to each other. It was a bit awkward but i knew it would be at the start.   
We walk in, order our coffees which Quinn insists she pays for. Then we sit down together. 

Me being me I google questions for us to ask each other to break the ice and i must say it was a great idea as we havent stopped talking now for 20 minutes. Talking from music to food to how she got into cheerleading and singing. When Quinn smiles i cant help but smile too. Her laugh is infectious.   
The most weird apart all of this is that she reminds me of how i think Lucy would be if we met. Like reminds me so so much of her! Its so strange. 

Thinking about it the whole time ive been with Quinn today i havent heard from Lucy. Shes probably busy, it is a Saturday after all.

“We should maybe go, we have been talking in her for like 2 hours Rachel. Im sure they are annoyed with our laughter.” Quinn says to me laughing.

“Yeah thats a good idea.” I reply. 

We both walk out of Starbucks. “im having a really good time Rachel, we should of done this ages ago.” Quinn says to me.

I smile at her. “yeah same, i kinda dont want today to end yet. You want to come back and watch a movie?” I ask. 

Quinn seems to hesitate for a minute and i swear ive pushed her too far until she answers.

“I would love that Rachel.” 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

We both lie on my bed watching some romcom we picked out on netflix. I know me and Quinn are being friends now but i didnt think we would feel this close this quickly. Its quite amazing how well we clicked. Its as if we already knew so much about each other.

I havent thought about Lucy much today as i havent got a chance to text her. I take a moment to go and text her. 

“Hey Quinn, ill be back in a minute im just heading to the bathroom.” I say as i walk out the room and whip my phone out of my pocket. 

Rachel – Hey Lucy hope youve had a good day today. Weird thing but im hanging out with Quinn at the minute, isnt it so strange how far we’ve come? We seemed to always intereact with each others lives through people but now we are finally interacting with just us. Anyway i think she will be a great friend and ill totallly introduce her to you. Since your really special to me lucy :) xxxxx

I get a reply instantly. 

Lucy – Hey! Ive been insanely busy helping my parents move stuff about the house, they wouldn’t let me go on my phone even though ive been dying to text you. Im glad you and Quinn have found away to be friends just dont forget about me okay ;) your special to me too:) xxxxx

I dont get time to reply as ive already been at the bathroom long enough, Quinn will wonder where I am.   
I walk into my room and see Quinn smiling at her phone. 

“Oh, hi.. im just..texting Finn.” She says to me. 

I didn’t expect her to randomly explain herself but she did anyway.   
I lie back down beside her and we watch the rest of the movie together.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
The next morning   
8.00AM 

Ahhh a nice sunny morning is what i like to see! I get out of my bed and stretch my arms as i look out the window. I had a great day with Quinn yesterday, definitely have to do it again soon. I reply to Lucy’s message from last night. 

Rachel – morning, im sure your tired from all that hard work you done then ;) xxxxx

Just then i hear a vibration at my bed. I walk over and see a phone. Ah must be Quinns, shes left it here and probably doesn’t even know yet. She told me yesterday she likes her lie ins. Ill just give it to her later. 

Another hour passes and i still haven’t heard from Lucy. I usually do hear back quite quickly on Sundays. I text again. 

Rachel – So what you up to today? ;) xxxxx

Quinns phone vibrates at the same time. So odd the timing of it all. Must be Finn texting her. But im not checking as its none of my business. I sit down to have my breakfast and Quinns phone then starts ringing. I ignore it. 

5 minutes later its ringing again i decide that i have to check who it is. I flip the phone over and see that its Finn ringing. Do i pick up? Does he even know that she was here yesterday? Im best not picking up though as I dont want to get Quinn into any trouble. So i just let it ring and ring. It then stops and i can see the notifications on her phone light up on the screen.   
Theres 2 messages from Finn and 1 from her mum. Then i see it says 2 messages with a symbol that looks awfully familiar to me.

Its.. the symbol from the dating website that I’m on..why..why would Quinn be on that dating website? 

I stare at her phone for a minute.. its none or my business really. But i start thinking about yesterday and then when we talked at prom. I think about how she was alot like Lucy and how her phone vibrated each time.. she couldnt... no thats insane. Dont be silly Rachel! 

Ill just return her phone to her and forget about this.. its really bugging me though. 

I grab her phone and run back up the stairs into my room. I grab my phone and head onto Lucys chat. I want to go with my gut feeling before i go snooping through Quinns phone. My hands are shaking, i hope it isn’t what i think it is. I have my phone in one hand and Quinns phone in my other hand. 

I send a heart to lucy on the chat... i hope Quinns phone doesn’t vibrate.. 

It does.

I send another heart to be sure. It vibrates again.. 

No.. this couldn’t be right... it cant be.. 

I try holding in my tears as i go onto the app on Quinns phone. I was right! There’s the chats with me. Me and lucys chats, our chats! Is this some kinda sick joke!? I start crying as i keep scrolling and scrolling through the conversation. Its all here, all my personal messages to Lucy..to her! 

Lucy.. is Quinn..

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

I storm up to Quinns door and knock it loudly. Quinn answers the door. 

I have tears streaming down my face and i feel sick. I cant believe shes done this to me! Making me fall for someone that isnt even real, it was her the whole time! I just dont understand!?   
Shes happy with Finn and has everything. I thought she really wanted to be friends, she just wanted me to feel pain but why!? Did she just want me to out myself to her and then she would tell everyone? 

Quinn stands infront of me now. 

“Rachel?whats wrong?” Quinn asks frantically. 

I throw her phone at her. Anger getting the better of me. “theres your fucking phone back!!” I scream. I see Quinn look at it and see the conversation between us is opened. 

“RACHEL WAIT!” I hear her scream as i turn and run away. Not looking back.


	6. 5.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey im back! This chapter isnt the longest but it has the info i needed hope you like it :)

Quinn POV 

“Rachel!” I scream again, but she’s already gone.

Im so fucking stupid! How could I leave my phone there at her house. Aww this is the moment, the moment where everything is fucked up now. She wasn’t supposed to find out this way. I was going to tell her! It was supposed to come from me.  
I can see how this looks so bad to her, she probably thinks i was playing her. 

My thoughts are interrupted by my mum coming behind me. 

“Quinn honey is everything okay? I heard shouting.” She asks. 

I turn around to look at my mum, I don’t want to tell her anything. To come out now but as i turn i cant help but breakdown infront of her.

“mum im sorry..” I sob.

“Quinn, whats wrong?” She asks me worryingly. 

“I..i have to tell you something.. i cant lie anymore.” I cry back. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

LATER ON THAT DAY

Quinn POV 

So Ive just came out to my mum. I had to, to explain everything with Rachel i just had to let it out. She was shocked, really shocked but she accepted it. She understood how upset it made me and how worried i have been.  
This wasn’t the way I expected to come out but its done now. 

She was really mad about me pretending to be someone else so I could talk to Rachel but she understood where I was coming from. She said it was still wrong though and that Rachel has a right to be upset. 

Right now me and my mum sit in the living room still discussing what ive told her.

“Quinn i dont love you any less, this is your thing and its up to you who you love okay. I dont think telling your father would be a good idea though..” my mum says.

I nod my head slowly, agreeing with her. He would freak out that’s for sure, maybe disown me but still.

“I know i know mum but look where lying has got me so far .. i dont want to lie anymore, to anyone. Maybe he will hate me but atleast i wont hate myself for lying anymore.” I say trying to keep my emotions together. 

She nods her head accepting that i won’t change my answer. She then slowly begins to speak. “sooo.. what are you doing about Rachel? Are you going to fix it?” My mum asks. 

I put my head down and into my hands. “I want to.. but I dont know how, I dont think Rachel will say anything to anyone cause then she would have to out herself. So i have to deal with finn first.” I say.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The next day

“Your breaking up with me!? Why!?” Finn says to me, clearly losing his temper.  
We currently sit outside on the football stands in school, no one else about. 

I try to get my words in check, i had thought of this moment all day yesterday and what I would say. It’s Finn, i don’t want to lie to him, he was never just my boyfriend was also a good friend. It’s just not fair dragging him along with the Quinn that isn’t the real me anymore. Im attracted to girls and im really into Rachel. I can’t deny myself any longer or my feelings for Rachel. She is who I want to be with... the one i need to fix things with first ..

“Look Finn im going to be honest with you because you still mean alot to me.. “ I get out. 

“Do I though? I mean, you say that as you are currently in the middle of breaking up with me just tell me what it is and we can work on it .” He replies.

I put my head down. “its not something we can just work out Finn, it can’t be fixed. I don’t need to be fixed. I know what and who I am now.” 

Finn stares at me confused and with rage. “and what is that Quinn.. a bitch?

“no, gay.” I reply cutting him off unexpectedly. A bit of venom in my words as he wasn’t saying his words nice either.

Finn stares at me blankly. 

“Gay.. you.. you can’t be.. gay?” he asks confused. 

“I used to think that too.. thought it was wrong but im slowly starting to accept myself. I need people to know the truth about me, i.. i cant hide my real feelings any longer.” I say to him.

Finn looks around him for a few seconds, trying to take in my information. He has calmed down anyway.

“How.. long have you felt this way?” He asks. 

“Umm... a while. I.. im sorry Finn.. I just can’t be the girlfriend you want and I cant feel for you what you want me to..” i say breaking down in his arms. 

He takes me in and hugs me. “ssh its okay, ill help you through this..i.. im sorry i was kind of being a dick... im just upset.. i didnt know.” Finn says as I cry lightly.

“I.. i know Finn.” 

After a few minutes of me crying and being a complete mess infront of my now ex boyfriend, I look up at him.

“promise me you wont tell anyone? I literally just came out to my mum yesterday..” I say.

“Yeah i wont tell Quinn, im sorry you’ve basically being going through this alone. No one should go through that. I love you and i really care about you, i know we can’t be together now but i can still be your friend.” He replies.

I feel so happy to hear that, that there’s another person in this world that accepts me. It gives me that encouragement i need to tell my dad eventually.  
Im just so scared. Do I tell Finn about the Rachel thing if he is now my friend? I would but it was happening while i was still with Finn.. he would hate that, i don’t know how id explain that to him. I dont want to lose him already. I don’t know what to do so I just continue to cry.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Rachel POV

School has been so shitty today. Im still livid from Quinn yesterday. I don’t know how to get past this. For months I was doing better, i felt i was getting somewhere in my relationships. I managed to be brave and push myself to go to prom. I was talking to Lucy when at the time i didnt know she was Quinn and i thought she was perfect. That it was ment to be. Im just hurt and lost now.

Why would Quinn go through so much trouble to get to me, to hurt me? I always thought Quinn was a nice person and had made mistakes but had changed. Plus ive always had the biggest crush on her, i just didn’t think she would do something like this to me. I already cried three times this morning before school. 

II haven’t seen Quinn at all which is good. I just keep walking down the corridors trying to listen to peoples conversations. Im scared incase Quinn has outted me to everyone in this school. They might all know and our whispering behind my back. I feel so fucking paranoid.  
I hate what shes done to me. I dont want to feel this way! Im just waiting for someone to come up to me and say or do something to humilate me... but it doesn’t come.. well not yet. 

Anyway i need to take a breather from this paranoia and get myself together before i explode with rage. So I walk on into the toilets. Quinn is currently at the sink washing her hands. Fuck..

I immediately shift round to walk back out the door again. 

“Rachel wait! Please just turn around..” Quinn pleads.

I stand still looking at the door. Why does her voice just trap me like this? Freeze me on the spot. I slowly turn around, but i dont say anything. I think Quinn can see the fearful look in my eyes about going back out there. 

“I.. I didnt tell anyone.. about.. about you.” Quinn says quietly to me. There is alot of emotion in her voice. 

I stand as straight as I can and put on a brave face. My eyes tearing up thinking about what she done to me again. It hurts to think about. 

“Quinn... I .. i dont know what you want from me. Why would you do that to me?” I say.

There is pain and hurt in Quinns eyes. Like she is having the biggest fight with her thoughts in her head. She doesn’t look good at all, almost looks as upset as i am. 

“Rachel.. im so so sorry i hurt you. Thats not what i waa aiming to do.. everything I said to you as Lucy its true, all of it I swear.” She says. 

I shake my head not believing her. “no..no you are not Lucy. You just said them things to..” i say then she cuts me off. 

“I said them things Rachel cause they are true! Your fucking beautiful okay! I dont want finn or any other guy in this school. I just want you! And me being Lucy was the only way I could get close to you without being outted okay!” She shouts with all her tears coming down her face. It does sound like shes telling the truth.. so I let her continue. 

“Yes what i done was wrong but talking to you was the only time i have been genuinely happy. I was getting to be the real me. I am Lucy, what we have is real.” Quinn says. 

I stand there taking in all this information. Its all bizarre really. Hearing these words come from Quinns mouth. I cant believe she thinks im beautiful.. but thats not the point! Im strong, i cant be weak and just forgive her just like that. 

“I.. Quinn I just need time to think about all of this.. its.. its alot to process..” I say as i turn around and walk out the door, letting my tears fall. 

I swear she’s telling the truth but I don’t want to fall so easily and get hurt again. Although what shes told me makes sense. If shes gay then she must of been scared of me knowin, thinking i wouldnt like her. I just cant help feeling so played and what has she told Finn? Does he know, does her parents know? She must be serious as she did say she didnt tell anyone about me. 

If she didnt care she would have and then if she didnt care she wouldnt be in the toilets teying to make it right with me... 

Aww I just need to go home and sleep, this is all too much and confusing for me. How can I start seeing Quinn as Lucy.. I mean i always had a big crush on Quinn and Lucy and I had everything in common. If it didnt hurt so bad id be happy that person is Quinn..


	7. New chapter soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry i havent updated in a while!

Hey sorry i havent had the time lately to get the next chapter posted. I had to take a break and im waiting to get a new laptop in the next few days which then means ill be able to write and post more frequently. 

Im also going to be doing some pretty little liars stories too as ive been rewatching it and thought it would be good to try soemthing different if anyone would like that.   
Thanks for reading my stories so far and ill update soon :)


End file.
